Far Beyond Mortal Men
by Chico Jr
Summary: Xander learns he is destined to be the greatest hero of all time.


Title: Far Beyond Mortal Men 1/

Title: Far Beyond Mortal Men

Author: e2002

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to any of the characters, settings in this story. All I want to do to praise the characters and creators of the fandoms I love. So please don't have me arrested.

Teaser: Xander learns he is destined to be the greatest hero of all time.

Author's Notes: This story is a crossover of sorts. It takes place in the Buffy universe, with only some major components of the other universe added. I don't want to give to much information but I have left a clue as to the other universe I have Buffy crossed with, hint: the title.

Author's Notes 2: This will defiantly be a B/X story, a little bit at the beginning but be the end my two favorite characters will be together. As with many authors feedback is welcome, if you do decide to send feedback please be honest I prefer honesty to politeness. If you like the story and wish to post it somewhere, which would be great, or simply believe I should post it somewhere else all you have to do is ask and ye shall receive.

Author's Notes 3: Takes place season 5 before Into The Woods. Anya/X together, but not for long, just like B/R they last a little longer but not by much. Timeline is located after family, and Joyce does get relief from her headaches and does not die. As for spoilers there really is any.

Part 1

The Prophecy of Ka

From the stars he will came. A protector sent from heaven. On the hellmouth he will be raised. He shall fight with and for the chosen one. He shall be believed the weakest but prove to be the greatest. The power of the hellmouth shall keep his identity secret. His powers shall emerge in a battle against the one who cannot be named. From that point till the day of his death he shall prove himself the greatest hero the world will ever know. For he has powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men.

January 25, 1980

On a deserted road leading toward Sunnydale a beat up old car is heading for the town. The riders are a newlywed couple on their way home from Vegas.

"I can't wait to start a family. We're going to be great parents. Right hon?" stated the young wife excitedly.

"Sure babe the best." replied the groom smiling at his wife.

Just then the couple noticed a bright light in the sky. The funny thing was that it kept getting brighter and bigger.

"What in God's name?" yelled the husband as he slammed on the breaks.

"That thing is going to crash!" yelled the wife who was starting to panic.

The object seemed to be heading right towards them.

"Holy Crap!" the couple yelled together as the object passed just over the car crashing in the field next to them. It landed with a thunderous crash sending bright light everywhere blind the couple momentarily. Suddenly the sound of a car door opening and slamming closed can be heard. Followed the by yelling of an irate husband.

"Where the HELL do you think you're going? Mary! Mary! Oh for Christ's sake woman!" yelled the frustrated husband.

"Jack would you just shut up and come over here!" Mary replied to Jack's yelling.

"I married a nut." mumbled Jack as he stepped out of the car.

He followed his wife to the impact site. He expected to see a rock lying on the ground. Unfortunately what he was staring at was not a rock but a capsule of some sort. It was a perfectly round sphere and looked to have a diameter of a least three feet. It seemed to be made of steel but it was not even dented from its landing. Jack had been standing there staring at the object looking like an idiot. He didn't even notice his wife making her way toward it to touch it. The scene of Mary moving to touch it seemed to bring Jack back to reality.

"Mary are you out of your mind? Don't touch that thing it could be radio..." Jack's shouts died in his mouth as he saw the sphere opening where his wife touched it. "Oh my god." was all he could say.

Inside the sphere was a baby curled up next to a small silver outline boxed.

"Oh he's beautiful." said Mary as she picked up the baby from his position. The baby woke up with the action a looked up at Mary with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she ever saw. When the baby laughed and reached for her her heart melted and she came to a decision. "Jack can we keep him?" Mary asked quietly looking only at the little being in her arms.

"What?" answered Jack shocked at the very idea. "Are you crazy! We have no idea were he came from...he...could be...dangerous."

Mary looked at him as if had grown a second head. She looked back down at the child now sleeping in her arms and said, "Please?"

Looking at the scene in front of him Jack knew he had no choice. "All right." Jack responded walking over toward his wife and new child. "Go back to the car. I'm going back to what ever that is," Jack stated pointing toward the capsule, "and seeing if there's anything in there we should take with us. 

A few minutes latter Jack had come back with a white sheet and the silver lined box. As Jack started to drive away Mary asked, "What should we name him?"

Keeping his attention on the road Jack answered, "We could name him after my father."

Mary scrunched her face at the thought. Then it came to her the perfect name. She would use her father's name as the baby's first name as Jack's father's name as the baby's middle name. That way Jack would be happen and when the baby got in trouble later he would know he was in big trouble if she used it. "Welcome to the world Alexander LaVelle Harris." Said Mary smiling.

Part 2

December 2, 2000

Xander Harris is lying peacefully on his bed having one of his favorite dreams, it just happens to have a certain blonde slayer in it. In the dream Buffy and Xander are lying on a sheet after a picnic looking at the sky. Buffy has her head on Xander's chest and Xander has his arms around her shoulders.

Buffy looks up at the sky and asks, "Xander don't you think the sky looks beautiful today." She swifts her weight so that she is now looking at him.

Xander smiles and gently strokes her cheek before answering. "Yes is it is Buff. But you know what? You're still the most beautiful of God's creations." Answered Xander as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

The Slayer smiled at his response knowing that he truly believed it. Slowly she got back to her original position. "Xander…" Buffy said trailing off.

"Yes." Xander softly replies his earlier smile still on his face.

All of a sudden Buffy jumps off him. Xander is surprised by the sudden lack of touch. But what is more shocking is that Buffy now has new pigtails and is dressed like a Catholic schoolgirl. She starts dancing from side to side. All Xander could do is look on like an idiot. 'What in the name of the Hellmouth is going on' Xander's mind screamed at him. When Buffy looked back at him she said the weirdest thing he has ever heard come out of her mouth, "Hit me baby one more time…"

"Ahhhhh." Screamed Xander sitting up straight in his bed. Xander slammed his hand in the direction of the offending music hoping to make it stop. To his surprise the music did stop. Looking at his alarm clock he found it smashed to pieces with his hand in the middle of wreck. Slowly he left his hand to look at it, seeing as he wasn't hurt he shrugged the incident off saying, "That's what you get Britney for interrupting my Buffy Time." And with that he headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After he finished dressing and combing his hair Xander sat on his couch just enjoying the feeling of having his own place. But today was not going to be filled with to many happy moments. One reason is that somehow his mom called him yesterday and told him he left some of his 'junk.' He definitely did not want to go back into that house; he hated it even more then he hated vampires. Then would come the hard part breaking up with Anya. He really liked Anya but even after all of those months together he wasn't in love with her. He couldn't lead her on anymore not when he know she could find someone in no time at all. "Where am I going to break it off with her. I don't want to do it in private because there would be none around to stop her if she decided to get all vengeance on me." Xander said to himself. "But I don't want to do it in front of the gang. I have to figure something out."

Xander started his way toward his kitchen, man did he like the sound of that 'my kitchen.', to get a cup of coffee. 'Come to me my liquid god' Xander thought to himself as he poured himself a cup. After he placed the coffeepot back in the coffeemaker he reached for his cup. As he grabbed the cup he heard it shatter. Looking down at the remains Xander yelled, "Not again, that the third cup this week. Do I have defective cups." However he didn't notice that his hand wasn't burning even though it was covered in coffee. Xander placed the pieces of the cup in

his trash bin and wiped up all of the spilled coffee. "What a great start to my day."

After he cleaned up the mess Xander was on his way to work. As he closed the door he thought to himself, 'I wonder how Buff's mom is doing. If anything should happen to her Buffy and Dawn would be crushed. I might not be able to help Joyce but I can be there for the three of them. No matter what Buff I'll be here for you.' With that final thought it was off to work.

Later that afternoon at the Magic Box

It was about 5:30 when Xander came into the shop he was carrying a box with him.. Giles, Anya, Willow and Tara were all there. At the sound of the bell they all looked up to find Xander walking in very slowly. He looked on the verge of tears. Everyone was concern to say the least. Anya went into girlfriend mode, while Willow went into best friend mode.

"Are you okay Xan?" they both asked. They looked at each other a moment and shrugged turning back to Xander almost immediately.

Looking up Xander smiled a little and replied, "No not really. I just got back from the Hell my folks call home." Everyone's expressions soften at the answer. "Anya could I talk to you in back?"

"Sure." Anya answered slowly from behind the counter.

As she moved to the back Xander put down the box he was carrying on the table where everyone else was sitting at. Curiosity got the best of Tara when she finally asked, "Ah…Xander…What's in the box?"

"Baby stuff." Answered Xander as he walked to the back.

"OH! OH!. Like pictures and things." Exclaimed Willow whose curiosity was now peaked.

Xander turned around and smiled, a real smile this time. "Willow since when do you ask for permission to go through my things to find potential blackmailing materials?" asked Xander whose spirits had brighten.

"Good point." Replied the redhead as she went for the box.

As Xander enter the back to talk to Anya Giles smiled at the interaction between Willow and Xander. Tara was with Willow at the box. Just as Xander disappeared from view the bell rang and in came Buffy, Dawn, and Riley.

"Hey guys what's you doing?" asked Buffy eyeing Willow and Tara carefully. The were going through a box with fervor.

"Well we were research a prophecy that might be important to you as the slayer." Answered Giles who was smiling at Willow and Tara. "That was until they thought it more important to find evidence to blackmail Xander with."

"What?" asked Dawn as the trio that just entered made there way to the table.

"Baby stuff!" said Willow excitedly.

"With pictures!" added Tara just as excited.

"OH! Look his naked in this one!" Willow almost yelled.

For some reason the idea of Xander naked brought a smile to Buffy's face. She quickly shook her head hoping that nobody saw her blushing. She looked at Riley seeing that his focus was on the excitement Willow and Tara had about Xander's baby pictures. "Come on Will its only Xander." Said Buffy. She would of said more if she hadn't caught the look Dawn was giving her, it was her who are you trying to kid look. 'Damn! Busted.' Buffy thought to her self.

"Willow look at this box its beautiful." Said Tara as she picked up a small silver lined box. Markings and symbols covered the box. As Tara moved the box in her hands one symbol caught her eye. It was the largest symbol on the box and was located in the center of the side she was holding up. It was a rather large 'S' symbol. "I wonder what it means."

Part 3

Training Room in the back of the Magic Box

"Anya...this is not easy for me to say." Xander started out slowly.

Seeing the look on Xander's face Anya already knew what he was going to say. "You're going to break up with me." Anya said softly looking down of the floor.

As soon as he heard her tone of voice Xander went over to her. "I can't lie to myself or you anymore Anya." Started Xander. "I hate hurting you, but I can't go one like this. And before you ask it's not the sex. Sex with you is...well it's great." Anya smile despite herself at his last comment. "And it's definitely not you. You're great, you really are. You're beautiful, smart, and one of the best things that has ever happen to me. But try as I might, for some strange reason, I'm not in love with you." As Xander finished he closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Why don't you love me?" she asked tears falling freely down her face.

"I don't have an answer for you Anya. I really wish I did." He said wiping the tears from Anya's face. "All I know is that I was committing a crime against the world, especially men, by not telling you sooner. Hell half the men in Sunnydale would probably beat me into a bloody stump if they knew I kept you from them." Anya smiled a smile the reached her eyes and had to hold back the laughter.

"You really think so. They would beat you into a bloody stump?" asked Anya smiling even more at the slight look of fear in Xander's eyes.

Trying to swallow in a suddenly dry throat Xander answered, "Yessss."

"Hmmmm..." replied Anya while tapping her chin.

"ANYA!" yelled Xander

"What? I like the idea." Answered Anya nonchalantly

"ANYA!" Xander tried again.

"I mean the half of Sunnydale's men wanting me." Replied Anya to Xander's discomfort laughing out right.

"Thank god." Said Xander laughing along with her. "For a second there I thought I would have to write my will." After another moment Xander said, "Anya don't ever change." And with that they both gave each other a big hug. "Come on lets go back out front. You can tell them you kneed me in the crotch and help prove the superiority of women compared to men." As they turned around to head back Xander grabbed his head in pain.

"Xander! Xander! You okay?" asked Anya concerned.

Her response was a blood-curtailing scream.

Meanwhile at the Front of the Magic Box everyone was having fun looking through Xander's things when the bell rang. Everyone looked up to find Ben standing at the door.

"Ben?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you that after looking at everything about your mom's case it's looks like with surgery she should be just fine." Replied Ben with a smile.

"Really?" asked Buffy, tears coming to her eyes and Dawn coming up next to her.

Grabbing Buffy's hand Dawn asked her, "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yes." Answered Ben for himself. "But there's something I wanted to tell your sister."

Getting a be suspious of the guy talking to them now Riley stepped up next to Buffy. "Really and what would that be?" asked Riley with a cold edge to his voice.

"I'm Glory's Brother." Replied Ben ashamed.

"What!" yelled Buffy making her way toward Ben. But before she could reach him and introduce his face to his colon Xander's scream was heard from the back. Buffy turned around to the source of the scream. "Xander!" she yelled. "If she hurt you there won't be enough left of her to fertilize of vegetable garden." And with that she headed for the back with the rest of the Scoobies right behind her.

Part 4

Training room in the Back of the Magic Box

As Anya is helping Xander back to his feet Buffy and the others come barreling into the training room. As Buffy is the first one in the room she is the first one to see Xander leaning on Anya for support. Xander looks shaken up about something and has most of his weight on Anya. Buffy quickly goes to them to help. Buffy asks quickly, "What happen? Are you okay Xan?" As she is taking on most of his weight now she notices two things. The first being that Xander is a lot heavier then he sold be, it's taking more of an effort to hold him up then she should need. And the second thing is that it feels incredibly good holding Xander her heart starts to beat faster and she can feel herself blushing and is trying to fight it for all she's worth.

But unknown to her Xander can now hear her heart beat, and it comes as a surprise when it starts to get faster during the embrace. "I'm fine now Buffy, I think." Answering her question smiling. 'Her heart was started to beat faster again. What's going on?' he thought to himself. "Um... Buff you okay? I'm just asking because your heart is beating pretty fast."

"What?" replied Buffy surprised. "How do you know that my heart is beating fast?"

"Well...I can hear it." Xander answered slowly.

"You can hear it?" Giles stepped in now curious.

"Yeah. That's why I screamed just now. It was like I could hear everything in the world at once with the volume set to max." Xander answered Giles question. "I could've sworn I heard Cordelia complaining about something or other to Angel and Wesley in LA."

"Interesting." Said Giles going into his watcher mode. "Let's get him to the front of the store." And with that they all moved to the front. Xander was able to walk on his own after he convinced Anya and Buffy to let him go, surprisingly it took more convincing to get Buffy to let go of him then it did Anya. The whole time Willow looked at Buffy and Xander and thought, 'Well it's about time Buffy.'

"So I heard that your mom is going to be all right." Said Xander with a very large smile on his face looking straight at Dawn as he went to sit down at the table.

At the mention of Joyce improvement both Buffy and Dawn faces lit up like Times Square on New Years Eve. All Dawn could do is nod her head with the biggest smile Xander had ever seen on her face, the tears that were there didn't take away from the beauty of the smile all they only enhanced it. Xander stood up and waved Dawn to him she almost jumped into his arms. Riley walked up from behind Buffy and put his arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Willow and Tara held each other's hand tightly, while Ben, Giles, and Anya stood back and smiled at the site in front of them. After a few moments Xander picked up Dawn as if she were a newborn baby and held her high with one arm. The display of strength did not go unnoticed by the rest of the gang even Ben was surprise. "I think this calls for one great big group hug!" Xander yelled out excitedly. 

As if on cue the entire Scooby Gang walked up to Xander's and Dawn's position and hugged each other. After about two minutes the gang broke up and started to hug everyone individual hugs. While Buffy and Xander hugged each other Xander whispered into her ear, "What ever you, Dawn, or your mom needs Buff just ask. I'll be here for all of you no matter what."

Buffy pulled back slightly with tears streaming down her face and softly said, "Thank you" before hugging him even tighter.

As the hugging ended Giles spoke up "I think it would be a good idea for Buffy and Dawn to go see their mother now."

"Giles is right. It's time of the Summers women to get back together." Said Xander from his spot next to Buffy.

"Why don't we all go." Replied Willow from next to Tara.

"That's an excellent idea Willow." Stated Giles.

"Um...Giles could we stay behind. I want to talk to you about what happen before." Said Xander softly not wanting to bring down everybody's good mood.

Walking over to Xander Giles placed a hand on Xander's shoulder before saying, "Of course."

"I would also like to talk to you Mr. Giles about Glory." Ben stated from his position near the door.

"That's right your sister." Said Riley looking at Ben as if he was ready to kill him. That brought everyone's attention focused on Ben.

Ben was not shaken by everyone's stares but rather calmly said, "I have information that will let you defeat her."

"Why would you help us stop your sister." Asked Buffy was an unmistakable edge to her voice.

"Because if she gets the key she will open the Hellmouth and all the demons of Hell will walk freely on the earth." Stated Ben matter-of-factly. "Not to mention that she will have access to all of her powers if she does."

"What sort of demons are you and Glory?" asked Giles.

"We're not demons. We're demi-gods." Replied Ben.

Giles visible paled at the new information. Everyone else all got a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach.

Anya was the first one to speak, "Demi-god huh. Well that would explain why Buffy got her ass kicked by Glory."

"Anya!" yelled both Xander and Buffy at the same time.

"I think that Riley should take Buffy and Dawn to the hospital now." Giles put in.

"Giles..." Buffy started.

"Buffy don't argue with me. Right now you should be with your mother. The rest of us will hear went Ben here has to say and then tell you after you had time to be with your mother." Giles interrupted.

Buffy simply nodded in response. "But what about Xander?"

Before Giles could say anything Xander answered for himself, "Don't worry Buff. I'll be fine. Besides your mom is more important, so go and be with her."

Buffy looked at Xander and had to hug him. Then she called Dawn over and with Riley the three of them left the store heading to the hospital.

"What's this information you have for us." Giles asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Prophecy of Ka?" asked Ben.

"Why yes. It speaks of the world's greatest hero." Replied Giles. "That was the prophecy we were researching this afternoon."

"I have a clue that may lead as to this hero." Stated Ben while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and began unfolding it. "The hero is associated with this symbol." Holding up the paper the 'S' symbol that Tara spotted on the silver-lined box that Xander brought. "He maybe the only one who might be able to stop Glory."

"I've seen that symbol before. It was on the box with Xander's baby stuff." Tara said with all attention now on her.

"Really? Where?" asked Giles.

Tara went over to the cardboard box on pulled out the silver-lined box. "Here it is." Tara said as she gave Giles the box.

Giles look over the box carefully looking for a seam or opening anywhere on the surface. However there was none. "Xander come here and take a look at this."

Xander then went to stand next to Giles and he took the box. As soon as his hand touch the box all of the writing that covered the box began to glow a brilliant white. Xander was speechless as he placed the surface with the large 'S' symbol on top. Suddenly a white light shot out from the symbol to Xander's forehead and Xander found himself in a totally different room. Standing in front of Xander were two people a man and a women. The couple stepped forward closer to Xander and what the man said next would lead to the greatest change of Xander's life. The man simply said, "Hello my son."

Part 5

"Who are you?" Xander asked the couple in front of him. "And how did a get here?"

The man answered first. He was wearing a black body suit that came up along his head showing only his face with silver rectangles along his arms and legs. Covering the suit was a red cloak that looked like a sheet covering his front and back. On the cloak silver markings running along his right side, while on his left breast was the 'S' symbol in gold. "I am Jor-El and this is my wife Lara." 

Xander brought his attention to the women who was dressed the same as the man expect for a large gold headpiece it look to be about a feet high at the center. Lara look at Xander and said, "We are your parents young one."

"What do you mean my parents. I've never seen either of you before in my life." Yelled Xander angry. "And how the hell did I get here."

"You are still on Earth my son. The images you see before you are being telepathically sent to your mind." Jor-El explained. "This message was recorded for you before our passing. You my son are all that is left of our people. This message was created to show you who you truly are and where you came from."

Xander stood there unmoving taking in all this new information. Before he could ask any questions Jor-El continued, "You come from the planet Krypton fifty light-years away from earth. Your mother and I sent you to Earth because the appearance of the inhabitants was identical to our own. On Earth you could blend in with the beings that call themselves man. Also on Earth the yellow sun of that small solar system will grant you powers and abilities that would far eclipse any human. Your senses will be thousands of times more acute. You will have telescopic and microscopic vision and you hearing will be so acute that you will be able to here a sound from across the Earth. Your strength will be unmatched due to the combine factors of the yellow star and the greater gravity of Krypton compare to the Earth. Your speed on the Earth will be second to only light and the forces of gravity will not restrain your body. Other abilities will undoubtedly arise the longer you are on Earth. You must prepare my son learn to control your new abilities and learn how to discover new ones."

Lara stepped up from the side of Jor-El to face Xander. She places her hand on Xander's face and as she did so a single tear fell down her face. "It is time now you learn of your heritage." Lara started. "Your name is Kal-El and you are the last surviving member of the planet Krypton. Long ago the planet was destroyed when it exploded. Your father was the only one who believed the planet to be doomed. No one would listen to him and dismissed him as a lunatic. But even your father could not predict when the planet would come to an end. Even though we knew what was coming we didn't know how little time we actually had left. Your father only had enough time to prepare a chamber for you my son. Your father and I have met the same end as the planet, only you survive. You my son are the Last Son of Krypton. What we did we did out of our love for you Kal-El. No matter what happens know this your father and I love you more then anything else in the entire known universe." Letting go of Xander's face Lara slowly made her way to Jor-El.

All Xander could do is let the tears run free down his face. 'My parents, my REAL parent, really did love me." Thought Xander.

"This message is at an end my son." Said Jor-El. As if to answer the question Xander's sad face asks the recreated Jor-El continues, "But do not grieve son. For as long as you live we live within you. Inside the unit that contained this message is a storage unit with the collective knowledge we Kryptonians collected throughout our history. You will know your planet as if you lived there, and you will know us as if we raise you because included in the unit are preprogrammed messages from your mother and myself that will help you in your life my son. Goodbye our son may you live a good life on Earth and never forget that your mother and father love you." As the message ended the images of Jor-El and Lara embraced each other.

"Wait don't go yet please!" yelled Xander as the images of his real parents faded away.

Meanwhile at the Hospital Parking Lot Buffy, Dawn, and Riley step out of his car.

"Can you believe it!" yelled Dawn jumping up and down with delight. "Mom's going to be okay! Mom's going to be okay!"

"Yeah it is great." Buffy replied with a small smile on her face.

But Riley took one look at Buffy and release something was wrong. "You okay Buffy? You don't seem as happy as I thought you would be after the good news."

"Oh I'm happy it's just..." Buffy started, "that we left the rest of the gang at the shop with Glory's brother. What if he attacks them? And there's something wrong with Xander but instead of giving himself priority he puts himself on the back burner. Like he always does."

Riley couldn't block the feeling of jealousy that built up inside him. 'I know she doesn't love me...but Xander. No Way.' Riley thought to himself.

"You mean you finally notice that little trait of his sis. Well it's about time." Dawn side grinning like an idiot.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked with a hard edge in her voice.

"Oh come on you can't be that dense can you?" Dawn took one look at Buffy and continued, "Okay so you can be that dense." Buffy was ready to close Dawn's mouth with force but Dawn just kept going. "Xander could be dying and if you had a bad day he would place you first. He would try his best to make you smile and liven up your day any way he could while he wouldn't tell you that he was dying because it would bring you down."

"Oh god." Buffy said slowly. "You're right."

'Oh no' thought Riley.

"Well DUH." Stated Dawn. "Now who's this Glory chick you making a big deal out of?"

"That would be me." Said Glory smiling as she walks out in front of the trio.

"Dawn get behind me!" yelled Buffy. "Riley get Dawn out of here fast!"

"What about you?" asked Riley as he made his way to Dawn.

"I'll be fine." Answer Buffy. "Now go!"

"No! I want to stay and help." Dawn replied stubbornly.

"Dawn not..." Buffy started but a scream from Dawn stopped her in mid sentence. As she turned around Buffy saw a large Bigfoot looking demon moving toward Dawn after deciding to play darts with Riley. Buffy went to intercept the monster but a strong arm kept her in place. She was force around and was face to face with a smiling Glory.

"Forget all about me?" Glory asked smiling. Then Glory give Buffy a right cross to the head that sent the slayer straight to the blacktop. The slayer was dazed and couldn't retaliate when Glory moved closer. By this time 'hairy' had Dawn. Glory brought Buffy to her feet and kneed her in the stomach five times, each time Buffy would leave the ground for about two feet. Buffy was now on all fours coughing up blood. Dawn was crying yelling at Glory for her to stop. Glory only smiled at Dawn. Glory spotted Buffy struggling to get up and grabbed her by her waste. "Time to end this." Said Glory still smiling. With that she lifted Buffy up and power-bombed her into the ground cracking it. 

"Buffy!!!" screamed Dawn before a blow from the demon knocked her out.

As Glory was leaving with Dawn Buffy looked up and whispered, "Dawn" before the darkness took her.

The Magic Box

Xander is coming around from his vision tears falling down his face.

"Xander! Xander are you all right?" yelled Giles trying to get his attention.

"Uh...what...oh yeah I'm fine Giles." Answered Xander.

"What happen?" asked Willow looking him over.

"I saw my parents." Xander said simply. But then Xander froze in place.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Anya worried.

"Quite! I thought I heard Dawn screaming." Xander said. Everyone stood there silent. And then Xander heard it a whispered "Dawn" and then silence. "Buffy!" yelled Xander. In a flash he was gone all that was left of him was the front door swinging close and the strong gust of wind the blow everyone's hair out of place.

Part 6

Hospital Parking Lot

Riley is just starting to comeback around after hearing someone scream. As he looks from his position on the hood of a car he sees Buffy on the ground not moving. As he begins to move toward her Riley feels a gust of wind come out of no where. When he looks at Buffy's direction again he sees a figure kneeling over her. Thinking that the figure is a vampire getting ready to finish her off Riley pulls out a stake and starts to make his way to them, even though he could barely stand at the moment.

Xander is checking Buffy out when he hears Riley start to move toward him. He also hears Riley pull something out of his jacket. "Put the stake away Riley and get over here!" yells Xander to Riley.

Riley recognizes the voice as Xander's and since he is still too out of it to argue Riley does what his told.

"I want you to stay here with Buffy." Xander tells Riley. Riley has never heard Xander speak with such force before. Riley nods and moves toward Buffy. "Don't touch her." Xander says.

"What? Why not I'm her boyfriend remember." Riley replies getting angry.

'Don't remind me soldierboy.' Xander thinks to himself. "She could have back and head injuries. If you try to move her you could make it worse Einstein. So don't touch her! I'm going to get help, if anyone or anything trys to make a go at her you yell my name and I'll be here."

Xander then starts to run to the emergency room to get some medical help for Buffy leaving Riley behind wondering why he should yell out Xander's name if there's trouble.

An hour latter everyone is at the hospital. Joyce was brought down from her room to be by Buffy's side. The entire Scooby Gang is waiting in the Emergency Room Waiting area. Riley is pacing up and down the floor after he finished telling the gang what happen. Giles is sitting down playing with his hands, while Tara and Willow are hold each other's hands. Anya is talking to Spike, he showed up at the Magic Box after Xander ran out. Spike is trying not to look to worried about Buffy. Xander is the only one perfectly still. He is standing facing the emergency room doors waiting for any news of Buffy.

Ben finally comes through the doors but he does not look happy. The gang gathers around him and he moves them to a more private area. "She in pretty bad shape. Glory almost beat her to death." Begins Ben. Everyone lets there concern come to the surface, except Xander his face has not change the entire time he has been waiting. He face is now rock hard and his eyes are focused only on Ben, no one has ever seen the look of determination on Xander's face before, not even Willow. "She is still unconscious, Joyce is with her. We have to give her body time to recover. I want to keep her here overnight for observation. With her healing powers I should know more in the morning."

December 3, 2000 7:30 AM. Hospital

The only two people to leave during the night were Anya and Spike, Spike due to the upcoming sunrise and Anya due to the smell of the disinfectant. Ben once again comes through the doors but this time with good news. "She's going to be all right. Her body has already started healing itself." Ben tells them with a smile.

"Can we see her?" asks Willow. 

Ben nods his approval and says, "But only one at a time."

"You guys go ahead. I want to talk to Ben here." Xander tells the gang.

Ben nods to Xander. "Her room is the last one on the left. Joyce is still with her."

Riley starts to move toward Ben and Xander but Giles intercepts him and pushes him toward Buffy's room.

"Where's Glory and what does she want with Dawn?" Xander asks Ben point blank.

"Glory would have taken Dawn to the hellmouth." Ben begins his answer. Ben spends the next few minutes telling Xander everything he knows about Dawn being the 'Key'. And what Glory plans to do.

Needless to say Xander is not too happy with this information. "So Glory plans to use Dawn to open the Hellmouth so she can go back home, regain all her power, and destroy the world." Xander states looking at Ben who nods. "Over my dead body!" Xander exclaims forcefully. He then turns and heads to Buffy's room. When he gets there he sees Riley enter the room after Giles leaves. "How is she?" Xander asks Giles.

"She's sleeping right now. You can see her when Riley comes out." Giles responds to the question.

"Giles can you do me a favor?" Xander asks the ex-watcher. 

"Of course Xander." Answers Giles as he puts a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"If I don't make it back. Tell Buffy I love her." As Xander finishes he sees Riley come out of Buffy's Room and makes his way inside.

'Give me some credit Xander.' Giles thought to himself. 'I'm not blind.'

When Xander enters the room he sees Joyce in s seat beside Buffy's bed. He moved to her gently taking her hand so that Joyce would look at him. "Don't worry Miss S Buffy will pull through." Xander said doing his best to smile.

"I know she will. It's just Dawn." Joyce said softly trying to fight the tears that threaten to fall, but failing. "She's all alone with the person who did this to Buffy." Joyce was now crying openly.

Xander knelt down in front of Joyce and said, "I promise you that I will bring Dawn back. And I will make Glory pay for what she's done to Buffy. Even if it's the last thing I do." Joyce stared at Xander wide-eyed as he stood up and took a position next to Buffy's bed. He slowly bent down and said, "You heard that Buff. I'll bring Dawn back to you and your mom. Glory will wish she stayed in hell." Xander placed a gentle kiss on Buffy's lips before saying, "You'll always be my hero," and turning around to walk out.

Finally getting control of herself Joyce stood up and hugged Xander as tightly as she could. "You should tell her how you feel." Joyce said simply. All Xander did was smile and walk out of the room. 'That boy would do anything for my daughter.' Joyce thought to herself.

When Xander exited the room the look of absolute determination was back on his face. He turned down the hall to head for the ruins of the high school. He didn't say one word to anyone just kept his focus forward. Willow tried to follow him but Giles held her back. Ben turned to Giles and asked, "Glory has no idea what she's unleashed does she?"

To everyone's surprise but his own Giles answered, "No. No she doesn't."

Xander arrived at the school in time to hear Dawn start to wake up. 

"Oh look you're awake. Good this is not something you should sleep through." Glory said smiling.

"What do you want with me!" yelled Dawn trying not to so her fear. She was in the middle of a circle with weird symbols surrounding it. She can also see four people in black robes with hoods covering their faces. 

The robed figures started chanting in a language Dawn never heard before. "Simple brat. You're going to help me open the Hellmouth so I can go home." Glory said while looking at her fingernails. "Oh I almost forgot. When the Hellmouth opens this world is going to end."

"You must be crazy is you think I'm going to help you open the Hellmouth." Said Dawn folding her arms across her chest and huffing. Glory simply smile at the girl. The smile made Dawn uneasy and her fear returned. "Someone...will...stop you...and rescue...me," said Dawn shaking if fear.

"Oh really!" Glory laughed. "Who?"

"Will I do?" asked Xander as he stepped into the remains of the library.

Glory snapped her head around letting her hair fall over her face. Dawn nearly jumped when she heard his voice. "Xander get me out of here!" she yelled.

"I so don't have time for you." Glory said blowing the hair out of her face and whistling. 

The large hairball that gave Riley a flying lesson came out of nowhere and attacked Xander. Xander ducted the thing's first attack and grabbed it by its neck and threw it at one of the remaining walls. The furball just missed Glory on its trip and went right through the wall knocking it out of the game. Xander stared draggers at Glory and said, "Make time."

Glory look on surprised at the hole in the wall where her lackey went through. She may have been surprised, but not worried, she is not the brightest villain in the world. She turned around to tell Xander off when suddenly he appeared in front of her. She didn't even see the right hook that sent her flying to the other side of the library. As Glory went airborne all the chanting stopped and Dawn looked at Xander with her mouth wide open, he simply shrugged.

Glory was not happy when she stood up from the rubble that Xander sent her into. "Okay now I making time!" she yelled at Xander. She jumped on top of Xander nailing him with a knee to the face. He staggered back a step. Glory's knee was killing her. It felt like she just kneed a solid piece of steel. When she looked up from her knee she noticed Xander only moved back all step. "Who is this guy?" Glory yelled to herself. She then launched into a vicious combination of punches and kicks. Xander took it allowing her to wear herself out.

Finally Xander caught Glory's left hand in his right. He began to crush it and she screamed in pain. He looked her in the eye and said, "Playtime's over. I sending you back to hell." And with that Xander brought his left hand up and give Glory the hardest left cross she had ever felt. He then turned his attention to the four robed figures around Dawn. They started to chant again and suddenly the ground around Xander started to come to life. The next thing Xander knows he was being crushed by two tons of rock and dirt.

Dawn screamed Xander's name when the all those rocks covered him. "Finish the spell." Yelled Glory as she got back up. She moved toward Dawn and pickup a large knife from the ground. Once again the ground started shaking sending tremors all over Sunnydale.

Back in the hospital the Scooby Gang could only hope as the ground started to shake. Both Ben and Giles knew what the shaking meant. "She's opening the Hellmouth." Said Ben looking down at the floor. The rest of the gang held on to each other preparing for the worst.

Meanwhile at the library Glory was preparing to stab Dawn with her knife. A large yellow and red portal started to from on the floor of the library. "With your blood yet the Hellmouth remain open!" yell Glory bringing down the blade. 

Dawn closed her eyes waiting for the end. But the end never came. When Dawn felt nothing she opened her eyes again to find Xander hold Glory's arms. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" yelled Xander as he picked Glory up and threw her into the portal. As Glory enters the portal the four figures yelled out, "NO." and started to make a run for it.

Xander lifted Dawn up to check her over. "You all right?" he ask Dawn.

"Yes." said Dawn. "But I wonder why those guys ran..."

Dawn couldn't finish her sentence because the ground started to shake even more. It was like a volcano getting ready to erupt.

"Oh this can't be good." Xander said having to state the obvious.

"You Think!" yelled Dawn.

Xander grabs Dawn in his arms and jumps for the ceiling. As the ceiling get closer and the ground shakes even more Dawn yells out, "XANNDERRR!" Xander tucks Dawn's head into his chest and turned so that his back would hit the ceiling. They went through the ceiling a started flying to safety as the Hellmouth exploded in a white flash. The force of the explosion sent Xander off course and sent a shockwave over the entire town. Dawn and Xander landed hard on the ground with Xander on the bottom taking all of the impact. Luckily no one saw their takeoff or landing. Dawn and Xander looked at each other and then behind them to the remains of school. Only now the remains of the school were gone. The blast completely destroyed what was left of the school.

As the two slowly got up Dawn said, "Xander?"

"Yeah Dawn." Replied Xander.

"Can we do that again?" Dawn asked smiling.

Xander's response was to look at Dawn as if she was crazy and then fall on he butt laughing. Soon Dawn joined Xander and the ground laughing. When they were able to get control again Xander looked at Dawn and said, "Sure kid. Sure. But first there's some people who want to see you." And with that they started walking over to the hospital.

As soon as the hospital was hit by the explosion's shockwave Buffy woke up yelling for Dawn. The entire gang including Ben went in to check on her. They found Joyce trying her best trying to keep Buffy in bed. The whole time Buffy was yelling about teaching Glory a lesson and rescuing Dawn. The words she was using even made Giles blush, he had never used such words not even as Ripper.

While Willow, Tara, and Riley ran over to try to calm Buffy down, Ben whispered in Giles ear, "I think he did it."

"I would have to agree with you." Giles whispered back. "With the lack of hell in the world it would appear that he got the job done."

"When do you think we should tell her?" asked Ben pointing at Buffy.

"I think it's best if Xander tells her." Giles replied with a smile. Then Buffy let out this fear-inducing yell. "Or perhaps after she breaks someone's arm."

Ben simply nodded and smiled at the scene in front of him. After twenty minutes Buffy was still fighting with her mom, Willow, Tara, Riley, and half of the hospital staff. And that is how Dawn and Xander found her.

"If you don't let me go I'll..." Buffy started but the sound of someone clearing they're throat stopped her. When she look at the source of the disturbance she saw Dawn stand there smiling.

"Will you stop being such a baby and give me a hug." Said Dawn smiling. At the sound of her voice the Scooby Gang turned to look at her. She was dirty and had a few bruises but not the worse for wear.

Buffy was the first over her shock and ran to her sister yelling "Dawn!" When she reached her the slayer pulled her into a giant bearhug. Normally that would be a beautiful scene but Buffy forgot about her slayer strength and started to crush Dawn. Dawn tried desperately to gain Buffy attention but nothing worked.

Just as the rest of the group was about two separate the two Xander put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and said, "Ah Buff I think you're killing her." That seemed to bring Buffy back to reality as she quickly gave Dawn room to breathe. 

Dawn look at Xander and mouthed a thank you and then went to hug her mom. Joyce gave Xander a look that seemed to say thank you as she hugged Dawn a let the tears of joy flow freely down her face. Buffy stood up next to Xander and looked him over. His jacket was in pieces, his hair was a mess, and he was covered in dirt. Buffy placed her hand on the side of Xander's face bringing his attention to her. Softly she said, "Thank you Xander."

Xander took one look at her and made a decision. He gently grabbed Buffy's hand and before she could protest he planted a kiss right on her lips. This was a ground shaking, world-ending kiss. As Buffy got over the shock she let herself be wrapped up in the kiss bringing her hands to Xander's neck. As Xander bent Buffy over during the kiss her head almost touched the floor. Everyone in eyesight stopped what they were doing and looked at the duel, everyone that is except Riley. Riley tried to stop the kiss but found his way blocked by Ben and Giles who appeared to be running defense. Xander brought Buffy back up after a few moments that seem to stretch out forever and broke the kiss. Buffy could barley stand after the kiss and had to grab a handrail on the wall to keep from falling. She was absolutely breathless. All the people that saw the kiss, besides Riley, started to clap.

Xander looked at the beautiful slayer and asked, "We'll talk later right Buff?" Still reeling from the kiss all Buffy could do is nod. Xander smiled and said, "Then I better go home and freshen up." And with that his left to his apartment. Before he left he turned around and asked with a smile, "You wouldn't want to come home with me would you Buff?"

"Uh Huh." Buffy replied nodding and making her way toward Xander. This action caused the members of the Scooby Gang to almost fall over laughing, except Riley who left after Ben and Giles blocked his way.

"Buffy!" yelled Joyce laughing. "Forms. Remember the forms."

"Forms?" Buffy asked. Then shaking her head she remembered the hospital forms. She turned to Xander and said, "Later. Definitely later."

Smiling from ear-to-ear Xander nodded and headed home.

As Xander left the hospital Giles said, "Well it's about bloody time!"

Part 7

Two Nights after the Kiss

Buffy is patrolling one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries looking to burn some energy on some vampires. The kiss with Xander absolutely floored her. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She stilled got weak in the knees just thinking about it. But that kiss changed so many things. It ended her relationship with Riley when she couldn't deny that she enjoyed being that close to Xander. Yesterday Riley got up and left with his army buddies to parts unknown. Buffy knew that their relationship might end, but not because of a kiss. 'Oh but what a kiss.' Buffy thought to herself. But the one thing that changed the most was her relationship to Xander. She couldn't stop blushing whenever he was around. Everyone notice the affect he had on her now and everyone, even Anya, was telling her to go for it, but she had to get her head on straight first. Xander understood and volunteered to patrol with her she they could talk to each other afterward. As matter a fact he was late, fifteen minutes late to be specific. Just as Buffy was looking up from her watch who should she see, you guessed it Xander running toward her waving like a manic.

"Well it's about time." Said Buffy very much annoyed.

"Sorry." Xander offered sheepishly. "I kind of lost tract of time." Xander was now walking next to her.

"I'll say. What were you doing anyway." Buffy asked.

"I was learning about my REAL parents and my people." Replied Xander.

"Oh right. You're an alien." Buffy said casually.

"Yeah." Said Xander sadly.

His tone of voice did not go unnoticed by Buffy. She went into comfort mode almost immediately and pulled him into a hug and asked him, "You okay?"

Xander was thankful for the hug and replied, "I will be. It's just hard learning that you're not human. I mean it might not be so bad if there were others like me, but there's not. I'm the last. I'm all alone." When he finished his words were barley a whisper.

Buffy took his face in her hands so that he would look only at her. "Now you listen to me you are not alone. You have Giles, Willow and me." She said in her best motherly tone. "Besides you'll always be MY Xander."

Xander smiled a real smile at her words, especially her last comment. "Thanks Buff. And you're right I'll always be your Xander." He said as he placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "Always."

They pulled apart slightly to look at each other. As soon as they looked into his other eyes they both knew what was coming. At the same time they both started for each other. However they were both so into each other they failed to notice the ten figures that were now surrounding them. They didn't notice until one of the figures started clapping ending the moment for our heroes. Buffy and Xander snapped apart in the blink of an eye and began looking around them. They cursed themselves silently for their mistake.

"This is just beautiful." Said the leader of the group while pretending to wipe away a tear. "If I was still human I would start singing. Thankfully I'm not human anymore so I'll just feed." With that comment all of the figures morphed into their game faces.

"Oh great. Just when it was getting good." Yelled out Buffy annoyed at the interruption.

"Um Buffy I think it's time for less talking and more slaying. Besides the faster we deal with them the faster we can get back to the good stuff." Xander said smiling at the last part and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Good Point." Replied Buffy as she leapt at the closest vampire.

One vampire gives Xander a right hook to the face intending to knock him to the ground. Unfortunately for the vampire all that happen was that he broke his hand. Xander stood there smiling for a moment before he pick up the vamp and throw him into a tree impaling him on one of the branches. Meanwhile three vampires including the leader were attacking Buffy at the same time trying to wear her out. It didn't work. Buffy staked the first two before the leader could step in to help. The lead vampire blinked in surprise and looked around for help and only found one vampire besides him left. Xander in the matter of seconds staked a total of seven vampires. Both vampires tried to swallow in their suddenly dry throats and turned to take off.

"If you can stand the heat then get out of the..." Xander started. He would have continued if not for the fact that some sort of beam came out of his eyes and vaporized both of the fleeing vampires. "What the hell?" Xander asked as he turned to Buffy.

Buffy barely got out of the way before the beam hit her cutting a headstone in two. "Xander turn that thing off!" she yelled at him from the ground.

"I don't know how!" he yelled back concerned. "If you have any suggestions I'm all ears." Xander was trying to only look at the sky so that he wouldn't incinerate anything, especially Buffy.

Buffy thought quickly and yelled, "Close your eyes!"

Xander immediately did as he was told. "I have to see Giles!"

"Then lets go." Replied Buffy forgetting that Xander had his eyes closed. When she noticed that Xander wasn't following she turned around to see Xander facing her. "Is there a problem?" she asked. All Xander did was point to his closed eyes as response. "Oh right...I forgot." She replied sheepishly.

The Magic Box

Xander is seated in the training room with his eyes still closed. Still not used to a Xander with superpowers Giles, Willow, and Anya are talking to Buffy at the front of the store.

"And you say that a red beam of some kind shot out of Xander's eyes." Giles asked Buffy.

"Yup." Replied Buffy while Willow look her over. The back of her shirt had a small burn in it. "And it nuked'em."

"Fascinating." Giles said as he took of his glasses. "We really should be talking about this in front of Xander. Isn't that right Xander?"

"Well it's about time I'm brought into this conversion." Xander yelled from the back. "I might not be in the room but I can still hear you guys."

Buffy, Giles, and Willow moved to join Xander in the back leaving Anya to run the store.

"Xander I want you to open your eyes slowly." Said Giles.

"I don't know Giles. I don't want to hurt anyone." Xander said clearly worried.

"We'll wait behind you." Giles said in a fatherly tone. "But if the beam should appear again please do close your eyes."

"Okay." Xander replied slowly as he open her eyes. When no beam came out of his eyes everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you god."

"Are you all right Xan?" asked Willow putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Physically." Answered Xander softly.

That answer disturbed everyone.

Buffy walked around to face Xander. As she kneeled in front of him she could see the sadness in his eyes clearly. "What do you mean?" Buffy asked him softly taking his hand into her own.

Xander looked at her and tears started to come to his eyes. "If...if I...would...have been...looking...at...at..." Xander said trying to fight the tears. But as the picture of what might have happened entered his mind at the end he couldn't fight them any more and he just let it out. Buffy simply held him close letting him cry on her shoulder. Willow came up and hugged Xander's side while Giles placed both his hands on Xander's shoulders. They remained that way until Xander said thank you to everyone and began to stand up.

What Xander said next affected them greatly. "I'm leaving Sunnydale." He announced. "I have to find out what I'm capable of, but I couldn't live with myself if I hurt anyone. I promise that I will keep in touch but I have to do this alone."

"I understand." Said Giles simply knowing that Xander would rather die then cause any pain to his love ones."

Buffy and Willow however didn't understand.

"You can't leave Xander." Willow said putting her resolve face on. "We need you here in with us."

Xander walked up to Willow and wiped away the tears that were starting to fall. "Willow I've known you since before I can remember. Do you really think that I would cut you out of my life totally?" Xander asked looking her in the eye. When she shook her head he continued, "I will write, call, drop by to make sure we are in each other's lives forever. Willow you are the closet thing to a real family I had for over ten years I am not going to lose that no matter what."

"What about us?" asked Buffy as the tears flowed freely down her face. In an instant Xander was in front of her holding her as if his life depended on it, and it did because she was the light in his life, she held his soul.

"Buffy I love you with all my heart and soul." Xander said in her ear. "You will know how to contact me. In matter of fact I going to buy a cellphone so that I can hear your voice everyday I'm gone. And if you ever need me for anything, to stop an apocalypse, to listen, to hold you or even help you plant a garden I will be here. You can count on it. But I can't take the chance of hurting anyone while I have little or no control over my powers." Buffy just kept her head on Xander's chest as they held on to each other.

10 Months latter

Xander had kept his word. He called Buffy everyday for at least an hour telling her he loved her after they said hello and before they said goodbye. After about the fifth call Buffy did the same thing. And whenever Buffy said she needed him Xander was there the next day if not the next five minutes. The last time he was in Sunnydale he had Willow and Tara make him a costume so that he could use his powers in public and not worry about the public finding out who he really was. He even came up with a name, actually Dawn came up with it to describe what was happening to him. She called him some kind of Superman. Now for some reason Xander liked that name and decided to use it. Not ten months after he left Sunnydale to discover what he could do he felt comfortable in using his powers, which were a lot more powerful than he ever dreamed.

Now he's in Los Angeles looking up Angel and company. The only reason he wasn't in Sunnydale is that Buffy wasn't there yet. She and Willow went on a trip to New York with the college. And he knew that they would stop by to say hi to Angel, Cordelia, and even Wesley before going back. Angel and his crew didn't know about Xander and he wanted to keep it that way, hell they even found a way to keep Spike out of it. Another person who didn't know about Xander's powers is Riley. He came back to Sunnydale after he heard Xander left to try and get back together with Buffy. She shot him down in five seconds flat and was now with Anya somewhere on the east coast.

In the offices of Wolfram & Hart Hart is on the phone with a very important client, more like the owner actually.

"Yes sir the bomb was placed without difficulty." Hart answered into the phone. "It will look like a terrorist attack. The plans that the company escort has with him with will be destroyed in the crash." The middle aged lawyer waited for a response from the other line. "No sir when the plane goes down there will be no evidence to link you to it." After the man listen once more he said thank you and hung up the phone.

The rest of the Scooby Gang, minus Giles since he went to LA to pick up Buffy and Willow, are at the Summer's home watching 'Passions'. When a special report flashes on the screen.

A reporter comes on the screen and says, "Flight 318 from New York has just lost an two engines and it is being reported that it's about to crash somewhere in LA. Our prayers go out to the passengers on the flight as we hope for some miracle."

"Oh god. That's Buffy's and Willow's flight." Said Dawn not even fighting the tears that came to her eyes.

No one could say a word as the screen on the TV was replaced by a live feed of the plane, as the two middle engines were nothing but fireballs. All the people in the house could do was get on their knees and silently pray to whatever god would listen for some miracle to save their loved ones. In LA Giles had just watch the same broadcast and could no longer stand. As he collapsed on the chair behind him his eyes never left the screen as he too was praying for a miracle. At Angel's hotel Cordelia was crying due to the vision so had just received after Angel, Wesley and her watched the news report. She saw Willow and Buffy holding onto each other as their plane went down. The members of Angel Investigations all closed their eyes and joined the others in prayer. Buffy and Willow were holding onto each other trying to give each other strength. Willow thoughts centered on Tara and her family. Buffy thoughts went from Dawn to Joyce to Giles and finally to Xander where they stayed. Both women closed their eyes and prayed to see their loved ones again by some miracle. And a miracle is just what they got. A miracle wearing blue, yellow, and red.

All over the country the story of the doomed flight was being broadcast. That is why people all over the country saw a blue and red blur head to the plane. That blue and red blur was Xander in his costume. His costume consisted of red boats, blue and red tights, a yellow belt and a long red cape. A blue mask that only exposed his mouth, eyes, and hair hid his face. His cape had his family's coat of arms, the 'S' shield symbol. And on his chest in red and yellow was the 'S' shield once again. Using has vast super strength Xander started to level off the plan. The country watch in awe as the plane started to gain altitude again. Xander knew that he wouldn't make it to the airport, especially with the other engines ready to explode from the strain. He had to put the plane down fast and the only place he could think of was right on one of LA's freeways. Slowly Xander made his way to the freeway, luckily most of the people on the freeway stopped and parked on the shoulders to get a better look at the sight before them.

Seeing the ground coming toward them the pilots released the landing gear. As soon as the landing gears reach the ground Xander shifted his focus to slowing the plane to a stop. Using all of his strength Xander slowed the momentum of the plane to a crawl and finally a stop. As soon as the plane was stopped Xander flew to the two engines that were still on fire and used his freeze breath to extinguish the flames. As soon as the flames were out everyone inside and outside the plane let out a cheer of relief. As Xander moved to make sure that all everyone in the plane was okay the news cameras finally get a clear picture of him. The world was surprised that the miracle so many people prayed was a man wearing blue, yellow, and red tights.

Back in Sunnydale Tara screamed, "OH MY GOD!" as she recognized the suit the hero was wearing.

"What? What is it?" Joyce asked afraid she was going to jinx everything.

"The...the...the man that save the plane!" Tara yelled jumping up and down. "It's XANDER."

"What!?!" everyone else in the house yelled.

Back in LA Giles had come up with the same discovery recognizing the symbol on Xander's chest. And at the plane Willow and Buffy stopped at the plane's door frozen in place as they saw the figure helping the previous passengers off the inflated slide. After the previous passengers were out of the way he looked up and his heart almost stopped beating. Both Buffy and Willow had recognized him instantly by the symbol on his chest. "Xander" Buffy mouthed silently afraid it was a dream. Knowing that Buffy had just mouthed his name Xander nodded. That was all Buffy needed as she jumped onto the slide and into Xander's arms where they hugged as if there was no tomorrow. Willow was right behind her. Everyone else looking on thought it was a hug to say thank you like the many Xander had already received. Only Buffy, Willow, and Xander knew the truth.

As Xander reluctantly broke the hug he whispered into Buffy's ear, "Meet you at Angel's."

When everyone had been evacuated from the plane the pilot walked up to Xander and asked, "Who are you?"

Xander smiled at him and answered, "Superman" and then Xander flew up into the air.

Back at Wolfram and Hart Hart is staring at the screen of the TV in his office as it shows Xander flying off into the sky. The doors to his office fly open getting Hart's attention. When Hart saw the man that was now walking toward him, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Hart." The man said placing his hand behind his back.

"Yes...sir Mr. Luthor." Hart almost whispered.

Part 8

Wolfram & Hart Building

Wolfram and Hart are both cowering in the senior partner's conference room. The reason for their fear is standing in front of them looking out a window at the city. He stands six feet tall he weighs at least 175 pounds, of muscle, and his head is completely bald. But the most striking feature on this man is his icy blue eyes. Those eyes seem to look right into your soul. They speak of the incredible power that this man has. His name is Lex Luthor the single most powerful man in the city, if not the world. He is the owner of LexCorp, one of the world's largest companies, his criminal connections are spread all over the world. Few people know the truth about the law firm of Wolfram & Hart. The truth being that Lex Luthor runs the firm.

"Tell me gentlemen. What went wrong today?" Luthor's baritone voice filled the room.

"This um...Superman..." began Wolfram standing up from his seat until Luthor turned around and sent a stare at Wolfram that mad the lawyer sit back down.

"I am not looking for excuses." Stated Luthor his voice monotone. "All I want to know is why are the plans of Wayne Tech. not destroyed as I wanted. This military concert could make me a lot of money gentlemen."

"We were not prepared for all possibilities. Sir." Hart offered.

"That is correct." Said Luthor once again turning to the window. "And why is that?"

"With all do respect Mr. Luthor. How could we have been prepared for a flying man in a cape?" Wolfram asked now getting upset.

"I would watch my tone of voice if I were you Wolfram." Luthor said, not turning or raising his voice. "Before you annoy me further."

"We should have had a backup plan in case the plane was landed safely by any means." Hart whispered realization hitting him and Wolfram.

"That is correct Hart." Luthor stated while he turned around. "But you did not and you failed. I do not like failure gentlemen. You are both lucky that I had the foresight to have contingency plans. Do not fail me again gentlemen or it we be the last thing you ever do." Luthor then left the conference room leaving Wolfram and Hart scared for their lives.

After finding a good place to land and change Xander was now at the doors of Angel's Hotel. He walked into the lobby looking for his old running buddies. When he saw no one in the lobby he used his super hearing and x-ray vision to find them. Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley were all in Angel's office watching the TV with a black man Xander had never seen. 'Must be Gunn.' Xander thought to himself. Xander could tell that they were watching the news. And Xander was the top story, saving that plane earned him a spot on the afternoon news. Angel and the others were so into the broadcast that they didn't even notice Xander's entrance into the office.

"Who do I talk to about getting a room?" Xander asked smiling at the group in front of him. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice and Wesley landed on the floor earning a giggle from Xander.

"Xander." Said Angel surprised. "We didn't hear you come in."

"Well...DUH." Xander said still giggling. Xander quickly spotted the look Cordelia was giving him. She was eyeing him, as if she was the loin on he was her prey. Over the past few months Xander gained a lot of muscle mass due to his powers appearing. He was now a 6' 3" 225 pound butt-kicking machine. Xander now looked like a professional wrestler complete with muscles that seem to be on top of muscles.

"Xander how very good it is to see you again." Said Cordelia coating her voice with as much honey as so could muster.

Xander back out of the office into the lobby to get some space between him and Cordelia. "Um...Cordy...I think you should know...I...um...kinda with somebody right now." Said Xander getting more nervous with each step she took.

"So?" asked Cordelia shrugging off Xander's statement. Xander bumped into one of the seats in the lobby stopping his retreat. Cordelia almost pounced on top of him to get a better feel...look, look at him.

"Well you see." Xander began swallowing nervously. "You see...um...Buffy would beat you into the ground if you tried anything." That comment stopped Cordelia cold. Angel and Wesley, who had their heads down giggling at Xander's situation, heads shot up in an instant both their eyes looking as if they would pop out of their heads.

"Did you say..." Cordelia began.

"...Buffy?" Angel finished.

Xander's statement caught everyone by surprise, expect Gunn he was having a good time watching the action, so he thought he better tell them about the last eleven months. "Well...maybe I should start at the beginning." Xander spent the next hour telling everyone what happen to him, he left out the part about getting superpowers or being Superman. He told them he left Sunnydale to find himself and his destiny. How he called Buffy everyday and told her how he felt about her, and how she felt the same way. He mention that whenever she or any of the others would need him he would drop whatever he was doing and head back to Sunnydale for a day or so. He also told him that he got bigger by working as a lumberjack and working any construction job he could find. They seemed to buy it, even though he did work as a lumberjack he didn't think they would be able to handle the truth. "And I meeting Buffy here in hopefully a few minutes so I can go back home." Xander said finishing his story.

"Let me get this straight." Angel said. "You left Sunnydale for ten months."

"Yup." Answered Xander.

"And in that time Buffy fell in love with you." Angel continued.

"Correct!" Xander said in an almost Willow-y cheery way.

"I don't believe it." Angel said shaking his head.

"What do you mean you don't believe it." Xander asked confused.

"I mean you must be lying." Angel said deadpan. "Buffy could never love you."

Now that pissed Xander off. Just as Xander was making his way to throw Angel through the wall Gunn stepped in.

"Angel man that was majorly rude." Gunn said looking at Angle. "From what you told me about those two I'm surprised they didn't get together before. I mean he did bring her back to life, never left her side, and did the good boyfriend jobs while you were getting the good stuff. I mean it would probably take him leaving to make her see how much she cared about him."

Angel stood there staring at Gunn as if he had grown a second head. Xander looked at Angel smirking. Cordelia was still shocked by the whole Buffy and Xander being together thing. And Wesley was being Wesley behind the reception desk. Just then Buffy and Willow came through the doors with Giles close behind them. The moment Buffy and Xander saw each other they went for each other. They met with a fiery kiss in the middle of the lobby. This kiss made the one in the hospital look like a Disney movie. Buffy's hands were moving up and down Xander's improved body looking for the path a least resistance while Xander's hands were doing the same thing.

Gunn went to stand by Angel and said smiling, "I guess he showed you."

After what seem like an entirety Buffy looked at Cordelia and said, "We need a room!"

When Buffy said those words Giles, Gunn, and Willow began laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes. Wesley couldn't even close his mouth, and Cordelia looked like she was going to faint, while Angel did faint.

Xander shook his head while looking at the slayer. "Not here." He told her. When she looked at him pouting he pulled a key out of his pocket. "I got a room at the Hilton." Xander told her smiling. Buffy squealed in delight and jumped into his arms and the two were off to the Hilton. 

Meanwhile everyone else expect Giles hit the floor. Willow and Gunn because of laughing so hard and Cordelia and Wesley due to shock. Seeing the state of everyone around him Giles said, "I guess I should call the others and tell them we won't be back until tomorrow." Making his way to the phone.

Midnight New York City

Riley and Anya are walking around lost.

"We're lost." Anya said annoyed.

"We are not lost!" Riley yelled back.

"Is it some male thing that men can't admit when they're lost?" Anya asked at Riley's inability to except the obvious.

"For the last time. We are not lost!" Riley said for the hundredth time.

"You folks need some help?" asked a gang member as four of his friends surrounded the arguing couple each carrying a knife.

Riley pushed Anya behind him as the gang got closer. Just as the leader was getting in striking distance to figures jumped out of the shadows and quickly took care of them. Riley and Anya get a good look at them when the two figures turned to them.

"Are you two okay?" asked Robin. Riley and Anya could only nod in responce

"You should turn around and head straight ahead if you're lost." Batman said in a commanding tone of voice. "And ask for directions. Tourists" Batman said shaking his head as he and Robin despaired into the shadows.

"Um...Thanks." yelled Riley into the darkness.

"Told you we were lost." Anya said matter-of-factly causing Riley to drop his head.

Part 9

It's been six months since Superman made his first public appearance in LA. Xander and Buffy are going strong and just seem to fall in love with each other more everyday. Buffy is still studying at the UC Sunnydale while Xander landed a job as a foreman in a construction company in LA. He still lives in Sunnydale and moved into a larger more private apartment from his previous one, since he is getting paid almost double what he used to. Xander's job gives him enough flexibility that when need be he puts on his costume and saves the day, while leaving in Sunnydale allows Xander to stay part of the Scooby Gang.

In those six months Superman has proved himself a hero. Whenever there is a natural disaster anywhere in the world you find him there helping in any way he can. The crime rate in LA has decline tremendously since Superman has shown up. It is quickly becoming known to criminals to stay away from LA. Angel and his crew still don't know about Xander being Superman, but he stills helps them when ever they need a little extra help, say catching Angel after he is thrown off a building by a demon.

However one person is not happy with Superman and that is Lex Luthor. The criminal kingpin of LA has lost a lot of money and power because of Xander. It seems that whenever Luthor plans something big Superman is there to stop him. The only bright side for Luthor is that Superman doesn't know that LA's most powerful businessman also runs most of the illegal activities in the city. Luthor, through Wolfram & Hart, has sent demons to kill Superman but has failed. These failures cost both Wolfram and Hart their lives. Now Holland is the head of Luthor's law firm. Now Luthor is meeting Holland to discuss the removal of the thorns in their sides.

"Please take a seat Holland." Starts out Luthor sitting behind as black marble desk.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor." Replies Holland as he sits across from Luthor.

"I understand that you have a solution to our Angel problem." Says Luthor from his position in front of Holland.

"Yes sir I do." Begins Holland. "We remove Angel's support from him by removing his associates."

"Now who do you mean by his associates and how do you to remove them." Luthor asks.

"Well Mr. Luthor by his associates I mean Angel's seer, ex-watcher, and street friend along with both the slayers." Holland tells Luthor smiling. "The slayer Faith will be easy enough to take care of, while we send the others a notification that they won a trip to...Aspen. Then on the way to Aspen the train somehow derails and crashes killing all those abroad."

"I enjoy your plan so far Holland but a must ask, do you have all of your bases covered." States Luthor.

"Yes sir we do." Answers Holland. "To keep Superman away from the train we schedule a prison riot in which the slayer Faith is killed and the chaos will keep Superman distracted, while the train meets its end a few miles from Aspen. Now if any of the desired individuals are not able to make the trip we simply wait and setup some robbery attempts or hit and runs to remove them."

"Excellent Holland." Praises Luthor standing up from his seat. He walks over to a now stand Holland and takes his hand. "I see that you take your time and cover all of your bases. Unlike your predecessors."

"Thank you sir." Says Holland as he is lead out of Luthor's office.

"I trust you will make the appropriate arrangements." Says Luthor.

"Of course." Replied Holland as he made his way toward the elevator.

A week later

It's early evening as the Scooby is waiting from the Summers family to join them at the Magic Box. Xander is helping by moving some of the heavier items into the storage room in back. Willow and Tara are talking at the counter while Giles is sitting at the table drinking some tea relaxing. They are all supposed to go to the movies in a whole Scooby Gang bonding experience, Xander's idea. The bell above the door rang signaling the entrance of Summers women. When Giles, Tara and Willow look up at the door they see Buffy skipping down the stairs while Dawn and Joyce were shaking their heads.

"Someone's in a good mood." Said Willow smiling at Buffy.

"You betucha." Replied Buffy also smiling.

"It's about time you ladies showed up." Yelled Xander as he came out of the back heading straight to Buffy. "I thought you were going to stand us up for a second there." Xander bent down and kissed Buffy on the forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while moving to stand next to her.

"We are you smiling Buffy?" questioned Willow.

Before Buffy could answer Xander interrupted her. "She's just happy to see me." Said Xander smiling.

"Good guess honey. But you're wrong." Buffy said. At Xander's pout she simply turned to Willow and said, "I won a trip to Aspen. And I get to take one person with me."

"OO...OO...ME ME!" yelled out Xander jumping up and down. This earned giggles from everybody.

Buffy put her hands on Xander's shoulders signaling for him to calm down. "Of course you silly." Buffy said while she kissed his nose making Xander grin from ear to ear. "We leave on Friday."

Xander's face fell at the mention of Friday. "Damn it." Xander said. "I can't get off of work. I have to be in on Friday. I'm going over plans for a new project." Both he and Buffy frowned at this piece of news.

"Now who am I going to take with me." Buffy complained.

"ME...ME...ME!" yelled Dawn jumping up higher then Xander did and waving her arms like a manic.

"I...don't...know." Buffy said slowly.

"Oh come on." Dawn whined. "I'm your sister."

"I think it would be good to take Dawn with you honey." Joyce said.

"Yeah." Xander said backing up Joyce. "It'll be like a bonding experience."

"All right." Buffy surrendered. "I'll take you Dawn. But no comments on my sleeping habits."

"YES!" yelled Dawn.

Part 10

7:30 AM Friday Morning A Train Station in LA

Xander is seeing Buffy and Dawn off on their trip. As usual he is left carrying all the luggage while all Buffy and Dawn are carrying are brochures about the resort they be staying at.

"OO...look they have hot tubs." Dawn happily pointed out to Buffy.

"And massages." Replied Buffy pointing to the brochure in her hands.

"Can we go hiking?" asked Dawn. "Just look at the mountains."

"Sure." Answered Buffy smiling. "But if we run into a bear or mountain lion you are so going to hear about it."

"Remind me again why I have to carry all of your luggage. Especially since I'm not even going." Said Xander as he put all of the suitcases down. "And why do each of you need five different suitcases. You're only going to be gone for six days."

"Well..." Buffy started smiling. "You see we have to be ready for anything. You never know what could happen."

Smiling Dawn stepped in, "Buffy's right. What if we met some really hot guys who want to show us the town are we supposed to stay in our room because we didn't have anything to wear?"

"Yes!" answered Xander glaring at Dawn.

Buffy and Dawn couldn't help but laugh at Xander.

Unknown to them Cordelia and Wesley were coming up to the train with Wesley in the some position Xander was in except somehow Cordelia packed the same amount of luggage Buffy and Dawn packed for only herself.

"Would you stop complaining." Cordelia told Wesley annoyed. Looking around she spotted Buffy, Dawn, and Xander. "Besides it looks like you have some help."

"Really who?" asked Wesley sacristy.

"Hey loser get my bags." Yelled Cordelia.

Xander heard her instantly. He stiffened at the recognition of the her voice, not to mention her message. 'More bags!' Xander's mind yelled at him. Xander looked to the sky and asked, "Is this some kind of punishment?" He then turned to Buffy and said, "Are you really going to let her talk to me like that?" Xander's eyes were pleading looking for help.

"I'm waiting." Yelled Cordelia tapping her foot.

Xander turned to face her giving his very best, non-lethal, glare. He then looked at a strap on his shoulder. He took off the strap to get a better look at it then looked at Cordelia again. Xander then smiled an evil smile as he made his way to Cordelia. Buffy quickly reached Xander and put a hand on his left shoulder to get his attention. When Xander turned to face her Buffy was shaking her head no. Xander gave her a pleading look, but she continued to shake her head. Xander dropped his head and went back to putting the bags on the train.

Cordelia went up to Dawn and asked, "What was that about?"

Dawn looked up smiling at her and answered, "Nothing. Xander just wanted to strangle you. That's all."

Wesley went up to Xander and said, "I would have helped by holding her still."

This got laughs from everyone except Cordelia who sent her best glare at Wesley. He merely straightened his glasses and shrugged. At eight the train was off leaving Wesley with the job of carrying the luggage of three women and his own with no help. Cordelia was telling Dawn the finer points about getting men to do what you want. Dawn of course of listening closely. And Buffy was waving goodbye to Xander from the window.

After work Xander put on his Superman suit and flow around LA a few times just to make sure everything was fine. He then went to pick up a very special gift for Buffy before heading home. He dropped the gift off at Joyce's since he couldn't keep it at his place. Seeing Joyce with it Xander wondered if he would have to wrestle it away from Joyce to give it to Buffy.

Late Saturday morning Xander was back in LA. He had decided to go and visit Faith. Not once since she turned herself in did he visit her. He thought it was about time he forgave her, after all she did turn herself in and was taking responsibility for her actions. There he was in the prison visiting room waiting for Faith, the person who tried to kill him. Faith was brought in by prison guards and placed opposite of Xander. She had a look of absolute surprise when she saw him.

Xander was the first to talk. "How you doing Faith?" he asked trying to make this as easy as possible.

"I'm all right." Faith replied.

"Look Faith I'm sorry it took me this long to visit." Xander said looking down at the table.

He was apologizing for not visiting. Faith couldn't believe it here he was apologizing to her when she tried to kill him. "What one second here. You're apologizing to me. No I should be apologizing to you." Faith told Xander shaking her head. "I should be apologizing to you. I mean I did try to..."

"Faith! Faith!" yelled Xander trying to get her attention. When she looked back at him he continued, "I forgive you." 

Faith put a hand in front of her mouth as the full impact of his words hit her. "Really?" she asked tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Yes." He said confidently. "And I'm very proud of you. You're trying to make yourself a better person and you're taking responsibility for your actions." Faith and Xander continued to talk for over an hour until a guard came to get her. As Xander began his way out of the prison all hell broke lose. Alarms were blaring and guards were running around armed. Xander did not like the looks of this. Meanwhile on the train no one was aware that the train was starting to pick up speed. Xander found an unlocked janitor's closet and went in to change. Using his x-ray vision to tell when the coast was clear he stepped out. It was time for Superman to go to work.

Back on the train Dawn looks out the window and notices that things seem to be going by to fast. As she stands up to get a better look out the window the train accelerates knocking her back down, she's caught by Wesley. Buffy and Cordelia finely noticed the speed of the train.

"Why's the train speeding up?" asked Cordelia.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Said Buffy as she stood up to head to the engine car. As she want for the door of their car the train took a drastic increase in speed knocking Buffy to the floor.

When Dawn looked out the window all she saw were blurs going by. She then turned back to the group and said, "I think were in trouble."

In the prison the guard that took Faith from the visiting room is now taking her to the showers. Faith now knows that this is going to be trouble but she thinks she could handle it. That is until she is actually in the showers where she sees some of the prisoners with shotguns pointed right at her. "Well it looks like my ticket is ready to be punched."

Xander is in another area of the prison trying to find as many inmates as possible. Using his x-ray once again Xander spots a man wearing a suit giving orders to some of the prisoners, ones with guns. 'Now there's a sight.' Xander thinks to himself. Tuning his hearing onto the man in the suit he listens to his conversation.

"Is Faith in place?" asks the man in the suit.

A guard answers yes.

"Any sign of Superman in this area?" continues the man.

Another guard answers no.

"Good. We have to keep him occupied here at the prison. After I give the order to kill Faith I want every inmate still free to cause as much hell as possible. We have to keep Superman away from the train." The man tells everyone.

'I wonder what's so important about this train?' Xander asks himself. "Well I better keep an eye on those folks and stay far enough away not to raise suspicions." Xander says to himself.

The man in the suit is lead to the showers where Xander sees Faith now has three shotguns pointed at her.

"Hello Faith my name is Holland." Holland tells her.

"Let me guess Wolfram & Hart right." Faith replies.

"Very good Faith." Says Holland smiling at Faith. "Now I know you guessed why you're here." At Faith's nod Holland continues. "Good. That makes things easier." Holland looks at his watch and his smile becomes even bigger. "It looks like the train only has a few more minutes and then almost everyone Angel depends on will die.

'Almost everyone Angel depends on?' Xander wonders to himself. Then as that thought comes into his mind he realizes what Holland meant. "Oh my god. Buffy and the others." Xander now places his full attention back on the situation with Faith.

Turning around to leave Holland gives his order, "Kill her."

No sooner did those words come out of Holland's mouth did Xander burst through the cement walls landing in front of Faith protection her. Using his heat vision he heats up the guns until the inmates holding them are forced to drop them. He then takes the piping from some of the showers and ties all of the inmates in them. All this happened in less then two seconds. Xander then turns his attention to Holland and the guards with him. "Going somewhere Mr. Holland?" Before Holland can even think of a response Xander has torn away more piping and has now tied up everyone in the room minus Faith. "Faith can you keep an eye on them?" asks Xander Faith.

"Sure can big blue." Replies Faith.

"Good I have a train to catch." Xander starts to make for the hole in the wall when Holland speaks up.

"You'll never make it in time to save the train." Holland smirks at him.

Xander turns around to face Holland and tells him, "If I don't you can rest assured that you and I well get to know each other real well when they surgically remove my arm from your corpse." Then Xander turns around and flies toward the train breaking the sound barrier as soon as he out of LA. 

"He is a whole lot of MAN." Faith says out loud licking her lips.

Xander is traveling at top speed trying to catch up with the train before anything happens.

On the train Dawn has tried the brake line several time without success. Realizing that the only way to stop the train is in the engine car, Buffy has headed that way telling everyone else to stay put. Buffy has been gone about five minutes when Dawn has an idea. "Guys I think I know another way to stop the train." She tells the others.

"Really. What?" asks Cordelia.

"We yell." Dawn tells them simply.

Cordelia and Wesley look at her as if she has gone insane.

"We yell. We YELL!" Cordelia yells at Dawn. "Have you completely lost you mind!"

"Yes Dawn. What would we yell to stop the train?" asks Wesley.

Dawn smiles at them and then yells at the top of her lungs, "SUPERMAN!!!"

Cordelia and Wesley look at each other and then begin yelling, "SUPERMAN SAVE US!"

Buffy has made it to the engine car only to find no one in it. She quickly looks around looking for anything labeled brake. When she does find the brake lever it's already been broken. Buffy looks out the window and spots a tight turn that the train would never make at this speed. Seeing this and knowing there is no way to stop the train Buffy yells the first thing that came to mind, "XANDER!!!"

Xander turns his head when he thinks her hears Dawn yelling for Superman. He tunes up his hearing when he hears dozens of people calling his name in the same direction; it seems Dawn wasn't the only one with the that idea. Then hears the one thing that sealed the direction he was going. He hears Buffy yell out his name in the same direction as the others. Acting on instinct alone Xander head straight in the direction of Buffy's yell at speeds reaching mach 13 and still raising when he sees the train just as it hits the tight turn. Xander is there in an instant using his strength and his speed to keep each individual car from derailing. Luckily the track after the turn is straight and last for about three miles. Xander quickly heads in front of the train to meet it head on. 

When Buffy realizes that the train is still on the track she looks forward after closing her eyes and see Xander waiting for the train. As soon as the train makes contact with Xander's outstretched hands he pushes back. The trains momentum pushes Xander since all he is trying to do is slow it down to stop it safely. Using all of his strength Xander brings the train to a stop. That's when he notices a ticking using his super hearing. Using his x-ray vision Xander spots a bomb planted underneath the engine car. He races over to the engine car in a flash. Before Buffy has a chance to react Xander punches a whole in the floor of the car and pulls out the bomb. Xander flies out of the car heading straight up into the air. A second after Xander flew out of the car the bomb explodes sending a shockwave that knocks the slayer down. The explosion gets the attention of everyone on the train and soon all of the passengers are out of the train looking to the sky.

All the passengers see Xander descend to the ground and land. The passengers come to the correct conclusion when they believe that Superman saved them. All of the passengers give a cheer thanking Xander. Dawn smiles triumphantly since her plan worked. And Cordelia and Wesley stare at the wonder that is Superman. Buffy in the meantime is thinking about the proper ways to thank Xander. After Xander has made sure everyone is okay he tells everyone to get back into his or her cars and he'll get them to Aspen. Xander grabs the front of the engine car and pulls the entire train all the way to Aspen. Before flying off Xander secretly gives Buffy a note that says that the derailing of the train was to remove all of the people who support Angel. It then goes on to say to have Cordelia or Wesley warning Angel and Gunn in LA about the plan.

Four days later Buffy and Dawn are back in Sunnydale heading home. After almost dying on a plane and then a train Buffy forced Giles to drive all the way to Aspen to pick them up. Xander is at the Joyce's boxing up Buffy's gift. Xander's earlier thought about wrestling Buffy's gift away from Joyce trued out to be true. Xander sees Giles pull up to the house and decides to help Giles with the luggage cause lord knows Buffy and Dawn wouldn't. 

On the way to the car Buffy and Xander hug and kiss. Xander then says, "I have a gift for you inside."

That gets Buffy 's attention at she looks at Xander smiling. "Really? What is it?" Buffy asks excited.

"What till we get all the bags." Xander replied smiling.

Buffy then launched out of his arms and raced to Giles. Grabbing bags from the backseat Buffy tosses one to Dawn almost knocking her over. "Hurry up and get the bags in the house." Buffy orders Dawn. "I want my present." Giles and Xander start to giggle as Dawn angrily mouths Buffy's last comment as she heads into the house.

After all the bags are in the house Xander comes out of the kitchen with a large box. "Now I got this for you, but somehow I think all the Summers women will enjoy it." Xander tells Buffy as he hands her the box and then looks at Joyce who has her tongue out at him.

The first thing Buffy notices about the gift is its weight. It has to be over five pounds and it fills as if the weight is moving in the box. The second thing Buffy notices are the holes in the box. "What in the world did you..." Buffy begins to ask until she is interrupted by a high pitched bark. The gift barks again as Buffy eyes go big, and Dawn begins to jump up and down from her position. Buffy then makes quick work of the ribbon and opens the box. Buffy places a hand over her mouth as the head of a beautiful German shepherd puppy comes out of the box. Buffy is speechless as she picks up the puppy and it precedes to lick her face.

"Her name is Lara." Xander tells Buffy. "I hope you like her." Xander doesn't need to hear the words from Buffy's mouth the look on her face, as she plays with the Lara, is all the answer he needs.

3 years later

Buffy and Xander are walking up to Joyce's home after a wonderful date of dinner and dancing. They're dressed to the nines since Xander wanted to spoil Buffy this night. Xander quickly sees Dawn in the window waving the others over behind her. Before Buffy can see them Xander stops her and turns her around.

"Buffy I have a question to ask you." Xander says slowly almost afraid.

"Okay ask." Buffy tells him.

"Buffy you have made me the happiest man in the world for almost four years. I may get my powers from the sun, but you give me my true strength. You give my the strength of your love." Xander tells her as he gets something out of his pocket. He then goes down on one knee at looks up at her. Buffy is trembling and has both hands over her mouth and her eyes are watering. Xander reaches up and grabs her hand while he opens the box. Then he proceeds to ask her the one question he has dreamed about asking her since he met her. "Buffy Anne Summers will you marry me?"

Buffy is in total shock for about a second. Crying tears of joy she begins nodding her head since she can't form words. "Yes." She finally manages to whisper. Xander's face lights up to a point no one has ever seen before. As he places the gold engagement ring on her finger Buffy speaks again. "Yes. Yes. OH GOD YES!!!" she yells out loud enough so that the entire gang can hear her from the living room of Joyce's house. Buffy then jumps in Xander arms letting the feeling of euphoria wash over her, as the tears of joy seem to become rivers. Xander is holding onto Buffy, twirling her around as has his face also has rivers running down it. Both have now been given a moment of true happiness.

The End


End file.
